Perfect
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: Finally married, Hiccup and Astrid enjoy each other's love and more... (Hiccstrid Lemon)


**Perfect**

* * *

**This is my first lemon fanfic, so I hope you like it, plus since it's a lemon fic, this story is for Mature readers only, if you don't quite have stomach for it and under the very young age, please stop reading and look away. Thank you**

* * *

Husband and Wife.

Chief and Chieftess.

The very words came into both Hiccup and Astrid's minds as they left the evening celebrations of their marriage.

They were amazed how far they had come, from young dragon riding kids to betrothed boyfriend and girlfriend.

Hiccup had always had feelings for Astrid, even at a young age, but was even worried about never being good for her, but thanks to Toothless, the pathway to that future with her became easier, allowing the two vikings to grow a bond that will last a lifetime.

Astrid, meanwhile, always believed in Hiccup, it was thanks to him that she became the young woman she was, though was both surprised and amazed that she would be the one for Hiccup, and he for her.

Now there they were, finally married, as they celebrated the union with their friends and family.

Valka, Gobber and Astrid's parents were all very proud of what their children had become, and both believed that Stoick was smiling down from Valhalla, proud that the future of the Hairy Hooligan tribe was indeed bright with Hiccup and Astrid working together.

Eret congratulated the two lovebirds, honored to help work alongside them in future, Fishlegs felt so much joy that he gave them both a hug following the union, the twins were also happy for them as well (Tuffnut and Ruffnut even promised that they wouldn't pull off any Loki pranks during this and the next few days, though were warned that the others would keep an eye on them if they went off their word), and Snotlout was proud of them, though had to leave as he claimed to get a little 'dusty', but Hiccup and Astrid knew that he and Tuffnut would one day find love just as Fishlegs and Ruffnut have. Just as Dagur and Mala have. Just as they have.

Hiccup and Astrid, wanting to call an early night, left the others to continue without them, as they arrived at their new home, made back sometime after the dragons left for the Hidden World, and was for a new home for Hiccup, but knew that Astrid would one day live with him.

"Well, we finally made it." Hiccup said with a happy sigh, looking at his wife as they arrived at the front door.

"Together bonded forever." Astrid said with a smile of her own, as she looked to her husband.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Hiccup lifted Astrid off her feet, carrying her bridal style, the two of them laughing happily as they entered the house.

Once inside, Hiccup carefully brought Astrid down, and looked to her as they hold hands, then kissed on the lips.

"Welcome home, Miss Haddock." Hiccup said, both proud and playfully.

"Miss Haddock, huh?" said Astrid with a smirk, "I'll probably have to get used to that now."

"Well, of course. You are my wife now, after all." Hiccup said with a smile "And may I just say look even more beautiful with your hair down."

Both of them giggled before they came for another sweet kiss.

Soon the newly weds arrived in their bedroom, though had a little chuckle as on the pillows, were flower petals shaped as hearts, no doubt that Gobber, Spitelout or even Tuffnut, heck even one of the women, had something to do with it.

Taking off their capes, Hiccup and Astrid soon sat down on the bed, breathed a slight relief of what happened during the celebrations.

"Man, can you believe all the commotion after sometime?" Hiccup said with a goofy grin, "And we only just married."

"I know," Astrid nodded, "I especially couldn't believe that huge feast they gave us."

"I was a little nervous of getting sick back," Hiccup stated, "and it would have almost been bad when I nearly hurled during the celebrations when we first came here."

"Don't forget about Spitelout," Astrid added, "always stating about it's mandatory for the newly weds to drink as much med as possible."

The two of them chuckled at that, especially as they tried to avoid Spitelout throughout half of the celebrations as he kept offering more to drink.

"If you think that's crazy," Hiccup said, "even after we were married, Spitelout, most of the men, even Gobber were chatting so much of us to produce an heir to raise as parents!"

Astrid snickered at that, "Oh, I know," she said, "My mom, Ruffnut, most of the other women, heck even your own mother were talking so much about it, especially of tips about being a mother, how to handle a child and even asking how many to raise!"

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled happily from the talks of raising a family, until soon, Hiccup's faded a little, as he looked in thought.

Astrid soon noticed and looked to him, "Hiccup, is something wrong?"

"No, it's alright…" Hiccup responded, "It's just… it's silly to ask… but…"

"Hiccup…" Astrid said, encouraging him to continue.

Hiccup took a deep breath and said "Do you ever… wish about having kids?"

Astrid looked to Hiccup as he then said, "I know… I know… it was a stupid thing to say, especially after the chat about it from ever-"

"Hiccup." Astrid said, place a hand on his, as Hiccup looked to his wife, as a small smile from the corner of her mouth appeared as she said, "I'd love to."

Hiccup was about to ask when she continued, "It's true that we've been hearing a lot from everyone, but I think it would be great to have kids. When the time is just right."

Hiccup smiled at that and then said, "If we do have kids, I think they will be as amazing and beautiful, just like their mother."

"And brave and smart, just like their father." Astrid added with a smile of her own, "A family would be perfect."

Hiccup brought a hand to cup Astrid's cheek, as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I absolutely love you, Astrid." Hiccup said.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Astrid replied.

Soon their lips finally met, as they fell into a sweet kiss.

Very soon, the kiss grew sweeter and deeper, as Hiccup and Astrid wrapped their arms around each other, Astrid wrapping her arms around his neck, and Hiccup around her waist.

They looked at each other warmingly before engaging in another kiss. This time the kisses became passionate, as their tongues soon entered each other's mouth, tasting the aroma of one another, while their tongues started to wrestle.

Hiccup then began to caress his hands, as his hands went from Astrid's back to her sides, before stopping as he pulled away from Astrid, who looked at him with a small confused look.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, looking a little nervous, "I didn't mean too, I just got a little carried away, my hands were getting away ahead of me and, of course, there's boundaries and-"

Hiccup soon felt Astrid's finger on his lips, as she said, "Hiccup."

Taking her finger off him, Astrid looked to Hiccup, who soon saw her with a small smile appearing on her face.

"It's alright." she said.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked, a little blush, "It's just… I wasn't sure if it would be perfect and-"

What he was about to say next was cut off by a small peck on the lips, as Hiccup saw Astrid, small blushes on her face as well as she said, "It's just perfect to me."

Hiccup let out a small sigh of relief and said, "I want you. So much."

"Me too." Astrid replied, "I want you, Hiccup, more than ever."

The two of them soon fell into another deep kiss, as Hiccup and Astrid took off their wreath crowns and tossed them aside.

Pausing for a moment, Hiccup decided to take off his prosthetic leg, knowing that he won't be leaving his wife's side any time soon, before coming back for another snog.

As the two kissed, Astrid helped in taking Hiccup's shirt off, revealing his chest, it wasn't either hunky or manly, but it was just right the way it was, just as she liked it, then began rubbing her hands on his chest, as the young chief enjoyed every moment, while Hiccup helped Astrid by undoing the laces of her dress, allowing her dress to slowly come off.

Astrid gasped as she felt Hiccup's hands slowly travel around her body, moving from her hips, her stomach and breasts.

Hiccup instantly then began kissing every part of Astrid, making him flush with pride as he heard her gasp his name.

Finally, with the last bit of clothing taken off, Hiccup and Astrid soon looked to each other, admiring each other's bodies even in the dim light of the candles. Astrid looked to every part of Hiccup, a shy goofy (yet seductive) grin on her face, while Hiccup blushed upon seeing her majestic beauty, causing her to blush in happy response for him finding her attractive.

"Astrid," Hiccup said, "you are just beautiful and perfect."

Astrid smiled in response to that.

The two of them soon came close together, their bare bodies touched for the fisrt time, as they felt a small tingle, but remained focused on each other as they kissed, caressing each other's bare backs like never before, until they stopped kissing to catch some air.

Soon, Astrid layed down on the bed, legs open to reveal her flower, while Hiccup slowly prepared to join it with his manhood, as they got close, Hiccup looked to Astrid.

"Will you be okay about this?" he asked, "This may hurt a bit."

"I'll be fine." Astrid smiled, "And if it does hurt, I don't care."

She then kissed Hiccup on the cheek, telling him to go on, as he slowly slid his manhood into her flower, until it finally pushed into her barrier. The two let out a moan as they became one flesh.

"Astrid…"

"Hiccup…"

After staying in that position for a minute or two, Hiccup began thrusting his manhood back and forth into Astrid's flower, as she groaned at the amazing feeling of love making with her love, like an Alpha wolf with his mate during a mating season.

Hiccup made sure he was slow, gentle, yet had deep penetration as he grunted at Astrid's flower that clutched onto his manhood.

"Oooh yes…" Astrid sighed, feeling every movement of Hiccup's manhood caressing her flower, "So good…"

Astrid then brought her legs up a little and wrapped, close to wrapping her husband around the lower part, then gently wrapped her right arm around his neck, while stroking the right side of his shoulders.

Then Hiccup, pressing his left hand on the bed, brought his right hand up to Astrid's left hand, allowing their hands to come together.

"Astrid…" Hiccup panted, "Gods, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Astrid smile, as they continued to grunt and groan in sweet joy of mating.

Hiccup could feel his pleasure slowly growing, as he then slowly started to thrust faster and harder into his lover, as Astrid responded with sweet moans that fueled his thrusts and love for her.

Astrid, then, felt like it was time to switch positions.

"Hiccup," she faintly said, "let me have a turn on top."

Hiccup paused for a moment, but he trusted Astrid, soon, staying on the bed, they rolled over until Hiccup lay down on the bed, Astrid, meanwhile, helped stay in position while remained where she was, now on top of Hiccup, who had a perfect view of his wife.

Hiccup beheld the beauty that was Astrid, no matter what position they were in; he adored her curves, her stunning hair and her majestic face that no one could resist.

Astrid placed a hand on Hiccup's cheek and gave him another deep kiss which seemed like eternity, before placing her hands on his chest to balance herself as she made her move.

Continuing where they left off, Astrid slowly moved up and down on Hiccup's manhood, while he helped rock his body in the direction Astrid was moving, placing his hands on Astrid's behind and began to caress it, arousing her to maneuver faster up and down his member.

"Oh Gods, Hiccup!" she moaned, "This is so good. Keep going."

Hiccup did what he was told and moved a bit faster. He felt his manhood being held tighter by Astrid's flower walls because of the wild ride he was giving her.

He clenched tightly on Astrid's butt as she started to go a little faster. The pleasure was too much for them.

"Hiccup… my love…" Astrid sighed.

"I love you…" Hiccup responded.

Soon, they were halfway through when Hiccup turned over, laying Astrid back on the bed, arms spread with him back on top, placing his hands on the bed by her shoulders. Astrid didn't resist and she didn't care, she wanted all of Hiccup thrusting into her, and in the position they were in, she the whole of him pounding her hard.

Hiccup placed a deep kiss on her lips, as they continued to thrust harder and faster in perfect sync.

Soon Hiccup began to feel his manhood throbbing uncontrollably as he thrusted, while Astrid felt her flower tighten up around Hiccup's manhood as it continued to pound her, her breasts flopped in perfect sync, adding more pleasure.

"Astrid…" moaned Hiccup, "I'm getting close…"

"Me too," Astrid replied, "I don't think I can hold out much longer…"

Hiccup and Astrid began to make the final thrusts, going as hard as they could to get both of them to the great pleasurable moment. Neither of them were willing to hold back; they were finally ready for this moment.

"ASTRID!"

"HICCUP!"

They both reached their climax and came; Hiccup unleashed his thick seed on that last thrust into Astrid's womb, while Astrid let her orgasm tear through her body and trench Hiccup's manhood. The moment felt brief, but to them, it felt like a whole lifetime of pleasure.

Squirted out the last of their excess juices, the two weakly removed each other from the connection.

Hiccup collapsed on the bed beside Astrid and panted for breath, while Astrid, in return, turned and hugged him, laying her head on his chest, while also panting for breath.

The blush on their cheeks was bright red and sweat came off their faces; they really had a perfect night of love together.

Covering both their sweaty and cum-stained bodies with the bed blanket, Hiccup and Astrid cuddled for a bit, simply happy that they were enjoying the afterglow of this evening and that they could spend a night like this with each other and no one else.

"Well," Astrid sighed, looking to Hiccup, "was it perfect as you imagined it?"

"Very…" replied Hiccup, faintly giggling. "Perhaps even more."

"That's good to know," said Astrid, as she snuggled her head into Hiccup's chest, teasingly saying words Hiccup once said of the first kiss when they were young, "because I could get used to this."

The two of them let out a small chuckle, before looking at each other, their eyes met warmingly, gazing into the other's loving stare. Both of them knew that all that mattered to them now was they were finally together, to help and to love one another, and that no matter what happens, there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid.

"I love you, Astrid Haddock."

"I love you too, Hiccup Haddock."

The two of them made one final kiss, before finally dozing off to sleep, smiles on their faces.

Finally married.

As Chief and Chieftess.

Husband and Wife.

And it was perfect.


End file.
